Winds of Change
by SomthingMachine
Summary: The life of a changeling is much harder than many would think when you are the illegitimate son of the Lord of Redhaven, a town full of prejudice and paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: The setting of this story is the sole property of Wizards of the Coast and anyone else involved with its creation. It does not belong to me. On the other hand, all of the other characters in this story belong to me and were created by me. Any resemblance to real people is purely coincidental.**_

1317 DR

"Uungghh! Aagghhhh!" were the only noises that could be heard from the other side of the thick wooden door adorned with the engraving of the _All Knowing Owl_ inn and tavern, the place where the small woman had spent her last two months. Someone passing by would not have thought that these guttural noises where coming from a petite woman about five feet and two inches tall, even if they had known she was in the throes of labor.

The room was dimly lit by a few well-placed candles. The shadows cast by the flames and the pale autumn moon danced around the room with a fervor that matched the laboring woman on the bed. She was beautiful with her long, flowing, black hair; her stark blue eyes; and her soft, yet strong, facial features that gave her a commanding and feminine presence which the lighting in the room only enhanced. The sweat glistening off her brow and the pains of labor showing in her contorted face did nothing to diminish her beauty; in fact, they enhanced it in a way that was utterly indescribable.

Several moments after the last scream of an emotion that sounded like a strange mixture of agony and euphoria a hooded figure slipped into the room and commanded the midwives to depart, leaving him with the woman and her newly born baby.

"Let me see the child, woman. Did you bare me a son?" said the man as he pulled back the low-hanging hood of his cloak. He was Lord Marrick Agonesh of Redhaven, a tall, raven haired man with deep black eyes full of impatience and paranoia. "Hurry, woman! What is the child's gender! I fear my wife will only bare me another girl! Tell me now!" As he was speaking the last sentence he was already reaching for the child to see for himself. Then he noticed something odd about the child and froze in his place, perplexed. " What?... What is wrong with this child?" For the child he was looking on had gray skin, solid white eyes, and a virtually featureless face.

"There is nothing wrong with _my_ child!" retorted the small woman still glistening with sweat from her ordeal. Marrick was a pride filled man and in that instant his eyes burst into flames. As quick as lightning, as to prove the power associated with his heritage, he was next to the woman with one hand around her neck and the screaming baby in his other. "What are you, Elizabeth? On yours and the child's lives!"

"My name is not Elizabeth. It is Seph, and I am a Changeling." The small woman said as her features began to contort and fade into a vague gray form, with her blue irises falling back into her eyes until there was nothing left but white. All the while her long flowing black hair shrank to shoulder length and became as pale as the moon in the night sky. "And my child's name is Dek and _he_ is a boy. Though, he does not show the signs yet."

The shock of the truth had loosened Marrick's grip and calmed the fires in his eyes, but as soon as he regained his composure he exploded with rage and his grip got very tight, very fast. "Who do you work for? Who sent you to spy on me you…. You, horrid thing? Tell me NOW!"

Seph tried to answer Marrick, but with her wind being cut-off her answer came out as a strained gasp. "I… was… sent… by… no one. I… can't… breath." At that the man, wanting answers, loosened his grip enough so that Seph could tell him what he wanted to know. After she was given more room to breathe Seph quickly inhaled to keep from passing out and finished her explanation. "I work for no one but myself. I wanted an easier life and a son with noble blood. The Agoneshes are known for their adventurous spirit and fighting prowess, so I choose you."

As fast as lightning the man's grip was suffocatingly tight again. "I will kill you and this child for this insolence!" If he hadn't been so filled with rage he would have heard the loud and fast footsteps of someone running in the hallway before the door burst open and his personal, and most trusted, messenger flew into the room. "Lord! Your wife has born you a son! Rejoice! You have an heir, sire!"

At the news Marrick Agonesh loosened his grip on Seph and then fully released her, looking straight into her white eyes. "Today is your lucky day, changeling. I am suddenly in a much better mood and have thought of a way besides death that you can repay me your insolence."

Seph was no fool, far from it actually, nor was she as helpless as she seemed. She knew what was about to come. She could see it in the man's eyes. She played her part and dropped her head keeping her attention on her son, Dek, and asked Lord Agonesh how she would repay him.

Marrick, in his constant haste, wasted no time. "You and the child will go and live on a corner of secluded land on my estate. There you will train the boy to be my personal, changeling spy."

"You leave me know other choice and I will do this to save the life of my child and myself." Seph knew Marrick well enough to know that he would want to exploit their abilities to fuel his paranoia. She still showed the signs of a gloomed person forced into servitude, though.

"That is right… you have no other choice but death, of course. Though I will swear on the honor of my house and name that you will live well and be kept safe in the cabin just outside the Chondalwood." Marrick handed the child back to Seph when he was finished talking and began to leave.

Seph was glad to be done with the whole ordeal. Everything was working out the way she wanted it to and she slipped the dagger in her hand back into its sheath on her thigh. If Marrick Agonesh had thought he would have had an easy time dispatching Seph he would have been found a rude awakening. An unseen attack from Seph had felled many beings before, even ones as mighty as Marrick Agonesh. With the aided strength from her motherly instincts to protect Dek she would have had an even easier time of it. Luckily for them both the messenger arrived just in time and Seph was getting the deal that she had wanted. A life of ease was in her future now, for her adventuring days were over and she was ready to settle down and train her child.

Marrick turned at the door and told Seph to rest. "I will send a carriage and movers to take you to the cabin in the morning. Yes… You were very lucky today, Seph." Then Marrick left the room to see his wife and glorious heir.

After the door closed Seph starred at the wooden barrier, long and hard, and said, "No, Marrick, you are the lucky one…"

* * *

><p>1322 DR<p>

The cabin on Lord Agonesh's estate had been use for hunting wildlife in the outskirts of the Chondalwood in the past, though most of those hunting expeditions were prevented. It was a quaint and roomy compared to most other cabins of its type. Marrick was not very interested in the pastime of hunting, and he didn't trust the woods, so the cabin was never used until it became Seph's and Dek's home. In the five years the two changelings had the cabin much hadn't changed except for its base purpose. The main change to the estate as a whole was just now occurring in the form of a detailed obstacle course built to the north of the cabin for training Dek.

"Dek! Come back inside the house!" Seph was standing in the back entrance to the cabin looking out towards the woods when a young, fair skinned, blue eyed, blonde haired boy emerged from the nearby outcropping of trees. "Good, son. You are getting much better at assuming different forms. Who are you today, Dek?"

"My name is Elijah today, mother. I am the son of Elizabeth Rainier. Now we can go into town together!"

"Yes, Dek, we can. I like Elijah. He is very cute! Now, remember to practice, for when we go to town we have to keep ourselves disguised at all times. Okay?"

"Okay, Mother."

"Okay. Good. You can relax for now, son. It is your fifth birthday and after we have some sweets it will be time to start your tutelage."

Dek didn't hesitate to let the featuers of the small human child melt back into his small grey, almost featureless form. Dek, though he liked pretending to be other people, preferred his natural form and liked being himself most of all. He had waited for this day since he had seen Marrick's soldiers and serfs building the structures outside. He was full of anticipation to start running around the new obstacle course. As he finished his sweets he quickly began moving towards the front door. "Are we starting now?"

Seph knew that the young boy would want to play in the new obstacle course, but she also knew that a different kind of training was much more important to Dek. "No, son. We are not starting that yet. I have to teach you the importance of knowledge first… For knowledge will be your greatest weapon. I know you don't understand yet, but be patient. You will understand the importance of these lessons when you are older."

The young boy's shoulders fell the instant his mother had stopped him from going outside. He loved his mother and knew that she was very wise so he didn't argue, though he would have really liked to.

* * *

><p>1327 DR<p>

A year after his fifth birthday the course had been completed. It contained areas to practice athletics, acrobatics and most importantly of all a maze of rooms for Dek to practice learning how to pick locks and avoid traps. Dek spent most of his time in the maze and even more of his time with his nose in books. Dek was now ten and it was time that he learned some martial proficiencies.

Seph just stood there and looked at her sleeping son for a while before waking him and having him change out of Elijah. She was so proud of him for his eagerness to learn. He learned quickly and was becoming very good at the things she was teaching him. She was glad that he would finally learn to use a blade. "Dek, wake up, son. We have to start a little earlier today."

Dek opened his eyes and looked at his mom. "It's not even dawn yet. Why do I have to wake up? I'm tired." Then he rolled back over and started to doze off again.

Seph, in a tone that was a little more stern than before, said. "It will be soon. I want to explore your weapon options before it is up so that we can have more time teaching you how to use them and other weapons. Now get up!" Then Seph ripped the blanket that was covering the boy the people of Redhaven knew as Elijah off the bed. "Now get out of bed and come on. Your father, Lord Agonesh, is coming to check on your progress later tonight."

Dek then set up. He was still sleepy but he was eager to start the day. Past meetings with his father had gone well where Dek's progress was concerned, but Marrick would not admit to being the boy's father. Dek made the mistake of calling him father once. He promptly received a back hand to his face that knocked him to the ground. Dek was confused at the actions of his father but he did not think him an evil man. While growing up in Redhaven Dek had observed the prejudice and paranoia of the people and he knew that these same close-minded problems were what plagued his father's mind as well. Even so, Dek wanted to impress his father greatly and he would do his best to make Marrick proud of him.

Seph was waiting in the wing of the cabin that had been expanded into a sparring room and an armory when Dek finally arrived. The collection of weapons that the armory boasted were odd works of art. They had all been enchanted by Marrick's personal wizard, and younger brother, Alvous Agonesh. The enchantment inhibited the weapons from actually causing damage to organic material while still simulating the effects of the kind of damage the weapons could accomplish. In effect a knife would not actually cut someone but it would still feel like one got cut. They were quite amazing and one of Alvous's life accomplishments. Alvous was fairly young in terms of master wizards but he had grown up in a wealthy and able family that made sure he received the best training and gave him the time needed to prefect his studies and begin experimenting with new spells. The weapons were perfect for training sessions and for subduing rioters without causing any real damage. Not to mention giving Seph and Dek these weapons insured that they wouldn't be able to do any substantial damage to the Agonesh family. Of course Marrick did not trust the changelings and in turn did not want them to have real weaponry.

Dek spent the next couple of hours sifting through the weapons. Slowly exploring the feeling each had in his hands. One of the first weapons he came across had been a long and curved blade, a scimitar. He felt drawn to the beauty of the curved blade though when he held it he felt that it was too big for his comfort and role. He also perused the poled weapons knowing that they would be too cumbersome for him to wield properly. At last he found his way to the smaller weapons. His eyes were immediately drawn to a small outwardly curved blade. When Dek picked up the small weapon he knew instantly that he needed a second one in his other hand. After he was holding two kukris he knew that they were his weapons of choice. They felt so natural in the changelings hands and the size of them was perfect for the things that he would be assigned to do in the future.

Dek slowly raised his head towards his mother. "These are what I will use…" He immediately dropped his gaze back down to the weapons he now held. He was amazed at how simply the right weapon had come to him.

"Good. Those are a great choice, Dek. They will be easy to maneuver in the tight spaces you will frequently find yourself in." Then Seph put her hands on her son's shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes. "Are you ready to begin?"

* * *

><p>1332 DR<p>

Over the next five years Dek incorporated weapons into his training regimen. He, of course, focused on the kukris mostly but he also found an affinity for throwing weapons, especially daggers. He became quite proficient with a myriad of smaller weapons but he mostly excelled in deception and sleight of hand. His intelligence only continued to grow with each passing day. He had finally realized the truth of his mother's words about the importance of knowledge. It had become a priceless commodity for the changeling who was now quickly approaching the commencement of the task that would make him an adult. His father, Marrick Agonesh, had tasked him with performing a mock assassination on Marrick himself.

Dek came into his mother's room early in the morning. Then he quietly made his way to her side, set down on the bed, and gently shook her awake. "I have devised a plan, mother. And, I have a small role in it for you, if you are willing."

Seph set up in her bed running her fingers through her shoulder length white hair and said, "Of course I am willing. If my insight serves me right I may know what you are already thinking… And it is a good plan." Seph smiled at the surprised look on her son's face. "What? Do you not think that I know my son well enough to know that I've taught him to look for the best opportunities? …. Opportunities like the one that is coming in three tendays."

Dek was surprised at how well his mother had guessed his intentions for she was absolutely correct. His father was throwing his yearly party to celebrate the founding of Redhaven and it was in exactly three tendays and at the peak of the summer. Dek quickly shook off his surprise for there was much to do and they needed to start as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Lord Marrick Agonesh's audience hall was a magnificent display of wealth and power. Everything was solid gold or gilded, depending on its purpose. The walls were covered in murals of the battle history of the Agoneshes. On top of that most of the exquisite murals depicted the battles with Flametongue the huge red that terrorized the people of Redhaven when they still resided on the north bank of the Sea of Steam.

Bellemeade was the name of the town that Marrick's kinsmen had fled from when they founded Redhaven on the Nagaflow River just southwest of the Chondalwood. The Agonesh's rule of Redhaven had lasted since Marrik's great grandfather had founded the city as a haven from the dragon that had killed Marrik's great-great uncle, who had had no children and was the ruler of Bellemeade at the time of its destruction. The last mural on the wall depicted this great battle, the exodus from Bellemead, and the founding the glorious city of Redhaven. All the glory of the Agonesh family adorned the walls from the magnificently detailed murals to the suits of armor and shields that were now merely decorations. The most marvelous things in the hall, though, were the crystal chandeliers that glowed with magical lighting. Stepped ceiling created solely from heavily polished gold reflected the lights all over the room making it look even bigger than it actually was. Second only to the crystal chandeliers was Lord Marrick's golden throne. The throne was in the likeness of a gold dragon with the dragon's head acting has the rest for the lord's right arm and the rest of the body twisting around into the shape of a chair and leading into the tail as the left arm rest. To the left of the golden throne was another smaller, gold chair. It was not in the shape of a dragon, but it was covered in all forms of rare jewels, ranging in all of the colors of the rainbow. This chair was the place for Marrick's fifteen year old son and heir, Qade.

The hall on most days was empty but for a few soldiers. Today, though, the hall was bustling with nobles and their servants for it was the anniversary of the founding of Redhaven. An hour after the event started a trumpet sounded and the ruling family finally made their appearance with Marrick and Qade following Marrick's wife and daughters. Marrick moved to his throne and held up his hands saying, "Noble men and women, it has been seventy-seven years since our exodus from Bellemeade and our salvation from Flametongue and his horrid home, Arnrock! Today we celebrate that day of escape and our founding of this haven from the red dragon. Enjoy this day, for it is a day of great celebration! Enough talking!" The moment Marrick uttered those last words he sat and the party resumed in full force. A half hour later, when the party was reaching its high point, the giant doors to the entrance swung open and a hooded figure casually walked through the opening wielding two small curved blades. The cloaked figure then threw back its cowl revealing the pale head of an adolescent changeling. "Lord Agonesh! Tonight is the night I show my worth!"

In a split second the soldiers within the room drew their weapons and moved to cut off the young changeling. Before they could reach the boy the muffled grasp of air coming from behind forced them to stop and turn. As they turned they saw Qade, with his brown eyes, stocky build, and short close-cropped hair, standing next to his father staring into his eyes and grasping a dagger that had obviously been enhanced with _ghost touch_, Alvous's weapon enchantment. There was a moment of confusion that showed on the faces of the guards before they exploded into action charging at the adolescent boy. The charge was short lived, though, for in that instant the young man in front of them transformed into his real form, a changeling boy named Dek.

Seph had melted from the visage of her son, Dek, into that of Elizabeth. She discarded the kukris and the cloak to reveal the dress that she had been hiding under the cloak. She was now moving with the ebb of the crowd like she had always been there. Seph was proud of her son for his risky, but rewarding, plan and she thoroughly enjoyed playing her small role as a distraction. She now moved to make her way back to where Dek and she had hid the real Qade.

* * *

><p>Qade was furious with himself for getting abducted. The two big, burly men that had captured him thrown him into a dark, dank room with a creature that he had never before seen. The creature was a very pale color and had introduced himself as Dek, a changeling. Qade had heard of them before, in passing, but he had never seen one in person before. His life had been a fairly sheltered one, besides the large amount of training he had to endure so that he would be able to defend himself. <em>A lot of good all that training did.<em> Qade thought as he was sitting in the same musty room that he was thrown in a week ago.

Dek had been taken away just a few days ago by one of the big men that had captured them both, he assumed. He didn't know how many men was a part of this ragtag group of thugs, but each time someone had come to Dek and himself to feed them it had been a different person. Once Qade had reached a count of fifteen he had decided that this was a large enough operation that he wouldn't be able to feasibly break himself out. This idea was compounded by the fact that he had guessed that he was in a central room in the structure, for the room had no windows.

Though he had been captured by a group of seemingly thuggish men he did have to admit that they had taken good care of him. _Probably don't want to return me damaged and make my father even madder than he'll already be._

Qade missed having Dek to talk too. It seemed that they both had so much in common even though Dek was not human. Qade had been raised in a kingdom that, for lack of better word, loathed non-humans. On a subconscious level Qade had never really bought into that ideology. In meeting Dek all of his trepidations had been subsided and he found that non-human species were quite remarkable. Both Dek and Qade shared views of life, nobility, honor, and the list went on and on. Qade had found a kindred spirit in Dek and that bothered him even more because he thought the he may never see him again.

Of course, Qade hadn't known that Dek was actually his half-brother and that he had not only been trying to meet him but that he was also studying him so that he could impersonate him for the coming weeks. When Dek had left he had left as Qade.

* * *

><p>In the middle of his transformation Dek had thrown his magical dagger at the neck of the captain of the guard and in that split second that it was flying through the air he was looking for an exit. In the next few seconds, that felt like minutes, Dek had seen where he wanted to go. The second that the dagger had finally made contact with its target he exploded into action, tumbling past a few guards and heading for the closes stained glass window. It was definitely going to be a risky maneuver but Dek knew the layout of the palace well enough to know that there was a guard tower only fifteen feet from the side on the other side of that window.<p>

As Dek moved closer to the window he pulled one dagger each free from his bracers that were designed to sheath several daggers and threw them through the window to weaken it. In the next instant he add reached the point of no return and leapt up and through the third story window and started his plummet towards the alleyway below. In the middle of his leap Dek pulled out the rope with a grappling hook attachment that he had stowed away in his backpack that had been hidden under Qade's throne. As he was falling Dek situated himself and flung the grappling hook at the neighboring tower just barely getting the hook to find a suitable place to support his weight. Now with the rope taught Dek was swinging toward the tower and with a slight adjustment to the balance of his weight Dek aimed himself for an open window in the tower.

As soon as Dek flew through the window he hit the ground in a roll and came up out of it wielding his kukris and standing face to face with two guards whose training and experience had them up with weapons drawn as soon as the boy had come through the window. They would make it to where this small non-human creature could never interrupt their game of cards again. Dek found himself in very good fortune this night for the guards would not be able to fight at their full potential in this small room and his fighting style and weapons were tailored for this kind of situation. Dek knew he would be no match for the battle hardened humans standing in front of him, but his chances of escape were looking good.

Dek's training immediately kicked in and he knew he would need to play this fight on the defensive, so he waited for the men to make the first move. He didn't have to wait very long for the two guards were slightly under the influence of their good friend, ale, at the moment and they were very bored because they had not been able to go to the party. They had been itching for the excitement that had just crashed through their window. The soldiers gave Dek eager smiles in unison and then they made their moves. Dek utilizing his size and that of the room moved in closer, inside the reach of the men's long swords, tumbling around their attacks and nicking away at them with his magically enhanced weapons that would not actually do the men any harm.

Though they were slightly affected by the amount of ale they had consumed they were not completely incompetent fighters and Dek soon found that out. The young changeling had caught them off guard with his ability to fight, but they recovered quick enough and Dek soon felt the knee of one man collide with his gut and the he rolled to his side just before finding the other man's hand with the back of his head. Dek had accomplished what he set out to do though because now he was on the side of the room with the door. Wasting no time he turned and made his way through the door and down the stairs. One thing that Dek had on his pursuers was that he was much faster and more nimble than they were and bounding down the stairs took him a fraction of the time it would take the two drunk men.

The bottom floor of the tower was a small barracks and Dek knew he didn't have much time before the guards from the party hall would make their way into this room. He quickly grabbed a shirt and a pair of pants off of the closest bed and a second later a barefoot man in his mid-twenties came out the door of the tower wearing the same shirt and pants that Dek had picked up a moment before. The man quickly made his way into the closest alleyway.

* * *

><p>Dek finally made it back to the abandoned building where he and his mother had been keeping his half-brother, Qade. As soon as he walked up to the door his mother opened it and said, "Hello, son, I see you are finally finished with your task. I am proud of you!"<p>

"How do you always know it is me?"

"You are my son and I just do. You are going to have to tell Qade the truth…. The whole truth…"

"I know. I am just afraid to lose the only friend, besides you of course mother, that I have. Plus I don't know if he'll believe me about our father."

"You have come to know him well enough to know he'll believe you, even if he denies it at first. You two share a bond and he will forgive you your deception because he will understand the need to impress your father."

With that Dek made his way towards the room where Qade was and turned to his mother saying, "I hope you are right, mother…." as he shrank back into his natural form.

A moment later the door opened and Dek saw Qade sitting against the opposite wall. Qade stood up at Dek's entrance and said, "Dek! Where have these men been hiding you?" Then Dek turned and closed the door behind him saying. "There is something I need to confess to you, Qade. You will want to sit back down."

The blank look on Qade's face as he sat back down told Dek that he trusted Dek and hand no inclination of what was going on and that broke Dek's heart. Dek was very worried that the news he was about to share would wreak havoc on the friendship that has so seamlessly been crafted between Qade and himself. Qade was sitting and ready to hear the words that Dek dreaded having to say.

"Qade, this will be hard for you to hear but I pray you hear me out completely before you cast your judgment."

"I wish you would stop all of this stalling, Dek, and just tell me what is going on. I am wise beyond my years, and I truly trust you."

The last line that Qade spoke both stung Dek and gave him hope for Qade may understand Dek's methods, but a falling of trust from such a height may never recover. Hope and integrity outweighed the sting, though, and Dek explained how it was truly him and his mother that had abducted Qade and that he had portrayed Qade for the past week to accomplished his mission. He assured Qade that no one was harmed for he had used weapons enchanted with the _ghost touch _dweamor. Dek saved the heaviest information for last but the time had come to reveal Dek's relation to Qade Agonesh and his family. "I know that this information must come as a blow to our friendship, but I have just one more thing to tell you. Qade… we…share.. our father and I just felt like you should know that. I have no eyes for your lordship and from what I have learned you will make a great lord of this area… I will understand your anger…."

Before Dek could say anymore Qade's shoulders slumped more and more with each sentence of Dek's explanation, but the last statement set a fire in Qade's eyes, a familiar fire that Seph had seen some fifteen years before. Qade knew, deep down, that his anger surfaced because he felt Dek's words to be the truth, bet he was in a weird emotional state and had a lot of information to decode. Then Qade's head fell and he asked, "Is that everything that you have to say? Am I now free to go?"

"The answer to both of your questions is yes." Dek responded, his hopes crushing with each second passed.

"I feel the truth in your words, but I need time to think." And that was the last thing Qade said before he gathered his stuff and left for his home.

* * *

><p>The atmosphere in the palace was a polar mixture of emotions between the joy of Qade's return, the fiery anger that Marrick felt at his embarrassment, and the power he felt in his master spy's abilities.<p>

"Uuuaaah! How can you not know where they are, Qade? They were holding you for almost three tendays!"

"I told you, father. They are smarter than to hold me in the place where they would actually stay. It was an abandon building in the city, though. If you must know. Though I do not think that you need me to tell you where they are…."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know what I mean. Dek told me everything after the party… everything…."

"And you just left without fighting him? Where is your honor? Where is your pride?"

"My honor will not be judged by the man who disowns his own flesh and blood and turns him into a bastard spy!"

The Fires in Marrick's eyes began to burn but before he could react Qade was already storming off with similar fires burning, but somehow Qade's fiery eyes contained much more stability and control. Qade possessed a natural wisdom and control that was lost to most.

Marrick's pride had been wounded several times in the last two days and at that moment in his anger he decided he wanted to hem it slightly. It was time to "congratulate" Dek….

* * *

><p>"Dek… wake up, Dek." Were the words that Dek heard in that soft voice of his mother come floating into his ears. "Dek you need to wake. Now! Your father is on his way with many of his guards to claim the pride that you took."<p>

It had only been a day since the party and it was very late in the night. Marrick thought to surprise the changelings by infiltrating when they would be asleep. It would have been a good plan if it wasn't against Seph. She knew Marrick well and had anticipated this move in the night so she was prepared. And now Dek was finally awake. "Dek, go get your weapons and gear. I will explain as we move."

At that Dek sleepily hopped out of bed and began to get his stuff. After he was finished getting ready he followed his mother out the backdoor and into the shadows of the obstacle course that he and his mother knew like the back of their hands. Once the two of them made it into position Seph explained Marrick's intentions and that she had already set a plan to lure them into the obstacle course in motion. A few moments later Marrick, his group of five guards, and the guard captain, Randall, were entering the obstacle course and falling into Seph's trap.

"Lord Agonesh, these corridors are fairly narrow. We would probably benefit from a tight, single-file formation."

"This is a good observation, Randall. I'll take the point position, you get behind me and put Logan, your best scout in the rear."

"Lord, I think.."

"I don't care what else you think! This is going to be done my way!"

"Yes, of course, Lord Agonesh…." _It's not like it is my job to do this kind of thing or anything… _he thought.

If Marrick had been in a clear state of mind he may have heard the barely audible footfalls that weren't coming from any of the men in his party. Marrick was blinded and deafened by anger and embarrassment, though. His narrowed vision kept him from seeing a lot that night.

Dek had gotten so close to the party of men that he could see the small sliver of moonlight gleaming off their swords. A few more steps and he would be close enough to begin his mother's plan. In the next moment in one deft movement Dek was up behind the man incapacitating him with one of his enchanted kukris. As Dek was catching Logan's limp body another figure, resembling the man, dropped from the top of the wall and in position at the rear of the formation. A moment later Dek had the man tied and gagged and was moving into position for the second part of the plan.

A half an hour after Marrick and his group had entered the obstacle course's maze he was still searching for the changelings and was growing angrier with every passing moment. Since he had arrived at the house and found that the changelings at anticipated him and ran before he could get there he was growing more impatient and more filled with anger. The length of time it was taking to exact his revenge wasn't helping to alleviate that anger either. To make matters worse he could see that his men were losing their muster and that the clear memory of Dek's success in "assassinating" him was shining brightly in their minds because of the night's silence.

"Where could they be, Lord Agonesh? We haven't seen nor heard any sign of them since we entered this place."

"I don't know, captain, but if someone asks me a stupid question again while I am concentrating on finding clues I will garnish your wages for this night! Randall, send two of you men to scout ahead."

"Yes, Lord," the captain said as he was turning to look to the back of the formation. "Logan, take Brendon and scout out the area looking for some clues to their whereabouts in this forsaken maze."

The two guards left immediately and the smile on the face of Logan would have looked out of place if Brendon had seen it. A few moments later the two men were alone and looking and listening intently, though for different reasons. Almost immediately after they were alone they heard a noise that sounded like the scuffle of small feet followed by a light scrapping of metal on metal. Seph had been waiting for the signal and as soon as she heard it she said, "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah I heard it, Logan. What do you think it was?"

"Most likely the changelings, they are probably stalking us. If we flank them we'll have the advantage over them. Brendon, you go that way and circle around to the left. Watch your back… and be quick and quiet!" Seph, disguised as the man Logan, said with quiet fervor.

After Brendon had left she slipped through a hidden door and came face to face with her son. "Did you get a good look at him, Dek?"

"Yes, mother. They won't know the difference."

"Good. Go get in position. It will be time to spring our trap in a quarter of an hour."

Without another word Dek bounded off and Seph waited for Brendon to find his way to her. A moment later Brendon came around to find Logan, or so he thought, sitting and waiting on him. "They have out-smarted us, Brendon. I believe it's time to head back."

At that the two scouts moved back towards the main group. When they arrived and explained their failure to Marrick he became furious once again and told them to fall back into their positions. It was evident that Marrick would find his further embarrassment at his own hands in the form of his anger-driven impatience. Without hesitation or explanation Marrick stormed off and his group of guards clumsily gathered themselves and followed his frantic pace.

Dek had learned a lot in his fifteen years of life, and the art of escape was in a high position of importance to him. Naturally he practiced a lot, so much so that he had gotten really good at performing the feat in reverse. After Dek had reached his position he stripped down to his underwear and transformed himself into the visage of the scout Brendon. He then tied himself up and readied himself, for he knew it wouldn't be long before Marrick's party stumbled upon him and he and his mother would create a mass of confusion. Moments later he could hear the various noises coming from the seven man party approaching his position. That was when he started his show.

"Lord! What is that movement up ahead?"

"Finally, Randall, all of this wasted time is finally over. Everyone prepare yourselves and keep an eye on our flank!"

As they moved closer Marrick Agonesh thought to himself _I will finally show the creature his place in the hierarchy!_ Once they finally reached the movement that they had seen they saw Brendon in nothing but his underwear and ropes struggling to get free.

"Help me! The creature ambushed me and stole my face!" he screamed with his voice trembling on the last word.

In a split second Seph grabbed the real Brendon and pinned him to the ground. "Captain? What do we do?"

"Hold, Logan! How do we know which is really Brendon?"

At that the man writhing on the ground under the weight of the Logan shaped Seph spoke up. "I am the real Brendon! Logan it was you and I who went scouting ahead!"

"Yes, but we were separated long enough for the changelings to replace you!"

Without any more words being spoken Marrick pulled his sword enchanted with _ghost touch_ by his brother and stuck it through the man under Seph. "We won't take any chances! Stab the both!"

Seph and Dek anticipated this move and when the group turned towards Dek they no longer saw a tied up Brendan. In his place was an adolescent changeling standing unbound wielding dual kukris. In the confusion Seph dispatched three more guards with three swift maneuvers leaving only Marrick and his captain left standing. Randall finally realized what was happening in that moment and he turned to face Seph, who was now in her natural form. As Marrick saw his captain turn in the corner of his eye he had finally realized everything that had been happening. It was no matter though for he had enough faith in his captain to hold Seph long enough for him to dispatch of Dek and show the small shape changer his place.

The coming storm of blades was further emphasized by the pause that seemed to last much longer than it actually had, and in the next moment all four of the people still standing in the moon lit hallway exploded into action. Marrick and his captain quickly had the changelings on the defensive with their aggressive tactics. Marrick was more fierce in combat than anyone Dek had ever faced before, though in his defense he was only fifteen and hadn't really faced anyone but his mother and the two drunk guards from the other night. Marrick started the battle with a powerful downward swing that knocked Dek to the ground. Dek knew then that he would need his mother to hurry with the captain and lend him a hand. On the other side of the hall Randall was quickly learning that Seph would not be a push over. Seph was still in her prime and running Dek through his paces for the past fifteen years had made her strong, faster, and most all more patient. She allowed the captain to show her most, if not all, of his tricks while wearing himself down little by little. Moments later Seph felt she had learned all she needed and prepared to go on the offensive. Captain Randall made one more low thrust and then began to witness Seph's real battle prowess. Seph, with her short sword in her strong left hand deflected the captain's thrust down and to her left while she grabbed the off balance captain by the wrist. Before the captain could counter balance Seph pulled him forward and kicked him square in the nose sending his head backwards and showering the adjacent wall with blood. While Randall was still disoriented from his broken nose Seph rolled to his left side and swiping up across the back of his knee as she came out of her tumble. The severing of the tendon behind his left knee dropped the captain to his knees where Seph, now standing behind him, grabbed his head and thrust her sword down through his shoulder and lungs and into his heart. Luckily for the captain Seph's weapon, like all the other weapons in that being used that night, was enchanted with Alvous' _ghost touch_. Though the captain's nose would never look or work the same again.

Dek didn't have the combat experience of any of the combatants in the hall, though his mother was teaching him everything she knew. Dek would only learn mastery in battle over time. Needless to say Dek was doing his best to just avoid his father's mighty blows. Marrick was much stronger than Dek was and any parry attempts usually ended with Dek on the ground rolling away. Luckily for Dek he noticed a twinkle in his mother's eyes as he was tumbling away from his father. He knew his mother's battle with Randall would soon be over. All Dek had to do now was distract his father long enough for his mother to start her battle with Marrick. A moment later Dek had Marrick's back towards his mother, who was laying the final blow on the poor captain. Marrick was a seasoned combatant though and he anticipated Seph's sneak attack. As Seph was moving in Marrick feigned a movement to Dek's left and when Seph took the bait he fell back to his left and filtered Seph under his right arm. Seph realized her mistake at once but it was already too late. Marrick had a handful of her hair and the tip of his enchanted blade was protruding from her chest.

Dek could do nothing but stand there staring into his mother's eyes dumbfounded. He knew she would wake up later feeling some minor numbness and pain, but how easily Marrick had dispatched her unnerved Dek immensely. The only thing that snapped him out of it was the words that Marrick spoke as he withdrew his blade from Seph's passed out form. "Now you are all alone, Dek. I must admit that I am impressed with your progress and your successful assassination of me. It was an ingenious plan… Disguising yourself as Qade."

Taken aback by the comment Dek said nothing, and just continued to watch his father, waiting for the coming attack.

"But! You need to learn that assassinating the Lord of Redhaven has its consequences!" Marrick screamed in anger as he picked his blade up high above his head to deliver Dek's punishment. Right as the tip of the blade reached its peak the door to Marrick's right flew open and a shadowy figure ran through sliding between the father and son and stopping the descending blade with a sword of its own. Then the figure looked up and through back the hood on its cloak to reveal Qade Agonesh with the fires of his bloodline in his eyes. "Father! You disgust me! Are you so blinded by your pride that you would not only deny Dek your love but that you would also punish him for doing your biding?"

"Boy! This is none of your business, and you wouldn't understand! Get out of the way and go home!"

"No! I will not stand idly by why you ruin our name with your blind pride!"

Dek stood there watching the interaction with amazement. He knew that his half-brother would make a great leader one day and he was glad for the affirmation of their friendship. He knew how Qade cared for their father and the fact that Qade would stand up too Marrick on Dek's behalf touched his soul. Dek's joy was soon stolen away by anger though, for after Qade's last statement Marrick overpowered the young Agonesh and slammed him into the adjacent wall so hard that Qade's breath was stolen away and he blacked out. At that instant the Agonesh blood shown in Dek, for that young changeling's featureless face lit up with flames of anger and he screamed hard and loud. Dek's new found confidence and strength caught Marrick off guard and Dek came hard and low keeping his father on the defensive. The changeling kept close to Marrick making his long sword less effective against Dek's close quarters fighting style. A few moments into the battle Dek feigned a weak spot to his left and Marrick, still underestimating his illegitimate son, moved to attack. Dek didn't hesitate. Before Marrick knew what was happening Dek had shrunk himself about a foot and rolled sideways between Marrick's legs. As Dek was coming out of his roll he slashed the backs of Marrick's heals with his kukris. Marrick, though caught off guard, was still a capable fighter and as he fell he spun around and caught the now full sized Dek in the right shoulder with his sword. Not prepared for the coming attack Dek was startled by the slash and fell with the blade's swing and into the wall.

"Heh…ehe… I've underestimated you again, Dek. You have become a fierce fighter and a brilliant tactician. You will make me a very powerful man.." Marrick said as he was sitting up and staring at Dek, who was propped up against the wall holding his numbed arm. Dek lifted his head toward Marrick Agonesh, Lord of Redhaven and asked, with tears brimming his eyes. "What is it about me that is so appalling to you that you won't even admit to being my father?"

"It is how I was raised. 'Humans are a superior race.' I can't help but be this way. It leaves me conflicted because I am proud of you and your abilities, but you are not the son that I wanted. I am proud of Qade though for not being like me…."

After Marrick finished a slight smirk crouched up onto Dek's face.

"Why are you smiling?"

"This is the first time that you have admitted to being my father, even if it was in the fact that you didn't deny it…"

"Why do you care so much about my feelings towards you? You should hate me and that hate should fuel you. I've continuously denied being your father and I've forced you into the role of my spy."

"No… you don't force me. Do you not think that my mother and I couldn't escapes if we wanted too. No, we choose this life because we are good at it, and it provides a living. As for the other thing, I know that you are better than the prejudice attitude your people display and that part of you that denies me a father."

"You put more faith in me than you should, child."

"He is right, father…. You don't put enough faith in yourself. The pride of the people of Redhaven blinds them to the possibilities of this world." Qade had regained consciousness about midway through his father's and half-brother's conversation. He was amazed that his father was finally being open to conversation and was bypassing the filter of prejudice that his life had bestowed upon him.

"Qade, I am glad that you are so wise my son. I am sorry for pride filled rage and for hitting you as I did."

"It is okay, father, I forgive you. You were not in control of yourself and hopefully after this night you will see the hindrance that pride can have on someone's life when they allow it make all of the decisions."

"I thank you for being you, Qade. Dek, I have a real assignment for you. I'll need you to report to me in the morning."

By this time everyone was on the verge of regaining consciousness and the numbing feeling was leaving Marrick's feet and Dek's arm. After everyone had been gathered up they all left the complex and headed to their individual homes to sleep off their soreness. Several minutes later Seph finally woke up in her bed and saw her son sleeping in the chair sitting next to her bed.


End file.
